1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat at which a seatback may be tilted forward.
2. Related Art
In an automobile seat device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-334421, a seating portion (seat cushion) of a rear seat is joined to a floor panel via a parallel link mechanism. This parallel link mechanism supports the seat cushion at a floor panel to enable swinging of the seat cushion between a forward position and a rearward position. A seat rear resting portion (seatback) is joined to a rear end portion of the seat cushion via a recliner mechanism, and the seatback may tilt onto the seat cushion (tilt forward). Thus, space in a luggage compartment may be increased.
However, an automobile seat device with the structure described above has a constitution in which the seat cushion does not displace to the lower side relative to the forward position or rearward position thereof. Consequently, in the state in which the seatback is tilted onto the seat cushion, a height at which the seatback is disposed may not be low enough. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the matter of increasing space above the seatback.